


Immortal Love From Long Ago.

by BlissfulKisses



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Stories, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulKisses/pseuds/BlissfulKisses





	Immortal Love From Long Ago.

Immortal Love From Long Ago

By Cathy

A love that can never die.   
A love that is Immortal.   
We met long ago.   
You are my one and only   
We have walked the desert sands.   
We have sailed upon the Nile.   
This love of the pyramids and sand.   
As we move across a sea of time.   
This love has seen many lands.   
You are the one I will love forever.   
The one I will hold close to my heart.   
You are my forever my love.   
You are the Immortal love that beats in my heart.   
My Immortal love of the pyramids and sands.


End file.
